Dark and Light
by sore-wa-himitsu-desu
Summary: ((Chapter 04)) “He’s as stubborn as Sora…” “I don’t want to lose you or my home again.” …lost… Dear. Light … Key.
1. Prologue: Dark

KINGDOM HEARTS:  DARK AND LIGHT

A Fan Fiction by:  sore wa himitsu desu

~~~*~~~

No, I did not revise like a maniac.  I just corrected some grammatical mistakes and the ambiguous part with Riku.  Hopefully now it won't be as confusing as it was before.

Enjoy and review, please.  ^__________^

~~~*~~~

DISCLAIMER:  All characters provided in the work Kingdom Hearts by Squaresoft and Disney belong to them, not me…

~~~*~~~

KEY:__

_Stuff written in this is dreams, flashbacks, and Heartless talks._

The normal font is, of course, present text as well as dialogues in the dreams.

'Things in single quotation thingies are thought.'

~~~*~~~

PROLOGUE:  DARK

The road seemed never ending as the three adventurers chased after the yellow dog.  It looked as if they would never catch up to the blasted canine, until finally, Pluto just stopped.  Sora stopped a few feet away and caught his breath.  Donald and Goofy did the same.

"Confounded dog!  Just give us the blasted letter!"  Donald waved his staff angrily at Pluto.  The yellow dog smiled knowingly and the letter dropped from his mouth landing at his paws.  Muttering under his breath, the Royal Magician picked up the envelope.  Pluto gave a loud bark and the duck nearly dropped the letter.  "Oh, just shut up already, will ya?"

Donald opened the envelope, skimmed through the note a few times, and pocketed it quickly before Goofy and Sora got a chance to read it themselves.  They gave the duck puzzled looks.

"Donald, what did the letter say?"  Goofy asked.

"We have to keep a closer eye on Sora, Goofy."  Donald started walking again and the other two plus the dog followed.  It was a silent trek and Sora looked at the magician curiously.  A question burned at the edge of his tongue, but he thought against asking it.  Donald would tell eventually.  Pluto looked up at the brown-haired boy and let out a small, whining growl before running ahead.

As they continued on, the trees in the area darkened to dead browns and grays while clouds multiplied and covered the sky like a dull colored blanket.  The sun's light disappeared little by little as the clouds flocked in tighter.  Pluto stopped his running and slowed.  He looked back at the group before turning and heading towards what appeared to be the end of the road.  A slight feeling of cold swept upon the group as they came closer towards the road's end.

Donald was the first to approach the edge of the high cliff and his gaze fell upon the darkened landscape below.  He gave a sad sigh and turned to his companions.  Sora and Goofy came up beside the Royal Magician and stared down as well.  The warning the voice gave Sora before he battled Ansem came to him:__

_Careful.  This is the last haven you'll find here.  Beyond, there is no light to protect you._

A sea of grays and browns stretched out to the horizon as a dark mist clung to the canopies of the great forest.  The songs of birds did not come.  Nothing bid them welcome but a great darkness.  Sora felt cold.

Darkness had befallen Kingdom Hearts.__

_…no light…_

Above, the squall of clouds kept the sun captive in an endless shell of gray and black, forbidding any passage to the smallest ray of light.  A rumbling sound came, signaling the coming of a storm.  Donald and Goofy started looking for shelter, while Pluto remained with Sora.  The brown-haired boy refused to take his eyes off of the desolate landscape.

Was their journey for nothing?

A drop of rain fell and spattered on one of Sora's cheeks.  Its icy touch caused the youth to shiver slightly and soon, the skies poured.  Sora clutched at his chest, and as the heavens mourned, a deep sadness plagued his heart.  Tears mingled with the rain as he dropped to his knees.  Pluto let out a sympathetic growl and nudged the boy.

                        He wanted to believe…

                                                                        …what?

Donald and Goofy returned with no luck of finding any shelter.  They spotted Sora, and gazed on sadly as the boy sat with his knees up to his chest and head in his arms.  Donald sighed, "After everything we went through with Ansem … it still goes on…"

Goofy shook his head.  Sora did always try to be cheerful about everything, but deep down…

The Royal Knight then noticed something rising behind the youth, "Huh?"

It rose out of the ground much like…

"…a Heartless!  Sora!"  Donald and Goofy ran towards Sora.__

_But don't be afraid._

The Heartless was tall and humanoid in shape with long black horns protruding from the back of its head like a jester's hat.  Two dull gold eyes stared at the boy before it, as a clawed hand reached down.  It could have taken the boy's heart if it were not for the others.  A blast erupted at its side and it let out a pained scream.  The boy stiffened and turned.

Something came then, that was even more painful than the Firaga spell:  a light.  A terrible light shone brightly coming from the boy's … heart?  The Heartless let out a painful screech as the light flooded its body, enveloping it, and it disintegrated.  Sora stared wide-eyed at the disappearing Heartless or was it a Heartless?  He never had seen something like that.  Donald and Goofy knelt next to him, but as they talked to him, asking him questions, their voices drowned out and new ones replaced them.__

_Heart of Light…_

_                                    Heart of Light…_

Sora stared about him as the hissing voices came.  They reeked of loathing and fear, hatred and hunger.__

_            …comes to imprison us…_

_Yes, seeks the door…_

_                                    …the door to light._

Several more Heartless came and surrounded the group.  Donald readied his staff, Goofy his shield, and Sora called forth his Keyblade.  As the group stood battle-ready, the Heartless made no move to attack, but swayed and chattered amongst each other.__

_The Keyblade…?!_

_                                    …he wields the cursed weapon as well!_

_            Not good…_

_                                                …not good._

They charged, but most directed their attacks towards Sora.  Donald reacted quickly with several blasts of Firaga, Blizzaga, and Thundaga spells, while Goofy spun, brandishing his shield and cutting into a group of Heartless.  Nearly all of their attacks did little or nothing to the new Heartless, but the two Royal Guardians did not falter and kept on attacking.  Sora slashed in a circle, taking out any nearby Heartless.  He winced as their crazed screams tore into his mind.  This had not happened in his battles before.

'Wha … what's happening?'

Donald launched a barrage of Blizzaga spells and managed to take out a few Heartless, but it seemed as if they multiplied with each loss.  Goofy did not fare any better.

"Tch…"  The magician glared at the Heartless, but his eyes fell on a shadow that came lurking behind a preoccupied Sora.  His eyes widened. "Sora!"

Donald tried to direct his Firaga spell to the charging Heartless, but the ones before him knocked him down.  Goofy had his hands full with a group and could not find his way out.  They looked on despairingly as the Heartless made its way to the unsuspecting youth.__

_Heart of Light!_

Sora turned toward the hate-filled hiss, but a moment too late.  Clawed hands swiped down, knocking the Keyblade out of Sora's hands.  The Heartless screamed at the contact and dissipated – but with its goal accomplished, and the Keyblade master unarmed, the other Heartless swarmed in.

"Sora!"  Donald and Goofy doubled their efforts in attempting to aid their friend, but more and more Heartless kept coming.  "Confound it!  Sora!"__

_But don't be afraid.  You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

Several shadowed limbs wrapped about Sora's body as a maelstrom of hungered screams tore at his mind.  He could barely hear his friends calling to him as a dark cloud surrounded his body.  He struggled against them, but felt something draining from within.  His eyes widened and his struggling increased.  "No!"

"Sora!"__

_So don't forget._

He tried to fight them, but his body felt weaker and weaker.  He shut his eyes against the dark.  Images of his home, of his friends back at home, of his friends that he made from the realms he locked, he thought of everyone.  He saw Kairi smiling at him.

'Kairi…'

"SORA!"

He made a promise to her.  He would come back!  The darkness felt heavy, but his eyes snapped open, "NO!!!"  A torrent of screams came as an immense light emerged, bathing the area, and destroyed all the Heartless within it.__

_You are the one who will open the door._

~~~*~~~

_Lightning flashed and illuminated the darkened streets below, though he could not see past the strip of black material that covered his emerald green eyes.  The rain caressed his face, streaming down pale flesh that had gone numb too long ago.  He was used to the cold.  For the past three years he lived in the cold darkness of Kingdom Hearts._

_A rumble came and he looked down._

_Three years I've been searching…_

Rain streamed down the hood of his coat that hid most of his face.  A slight clinking sound could be heard amongst the pouring rain as chains moved, swinging against his legs as he walked.  He stopped in the middle of the shadowed street and looked towards the rising forms of several Heartless.__

_                                    …I've been searching…_

_            For him…_

Metallic rings came as two Keyblades swung out from under the billowing gray coat.  Another ring came as the wielder brought them together.

_He spread his arms wide and the heavens opened revealing a night sky full of falling stars.  _

An outline of a heart appeared around him, and the Heartless backed away slightly.

_He reached for the blindfold and tore it off.  His eyes remained closed, as the black strip dropped to the street below._

_                                    For him._

"Where's Sora?"__

_                        Sora…?_

_His body leaned forward beyond the building's edge and he fell._

_Down._

_                        Down._

_Sora…_

Two emerald green eyes snapped open as if from a trance and stared at the swaying forms of the Heartless.  Their quiet, whispered voices flowed into his mind.__

_Keyblade…_

_                        …two Keyblades!_

_            Two cursed weapons!_

His grip on each hilt tightened. "Where.  Is.  Sora?"__

_Not found…_

_                        …never found._

_…lost._

The fight erupted in a flurry of charging shadows.  He brought up one of his Keyblades and blocked outstretched claws.  His other Keyblade slashed around and cut through several dark forms.  Each gave a painful screech as their bodies dissipated into black mist.  The others followed as he unleashed an onslaught of elemental spells upon their groups.

Without a heart.

                                    Without existence.__

Darkness swarmed about him, but he knocked many of them away as he swung one Keyblade after the other.  He parried and countered.  Firaga, Blizzaga, and Thundaga spells rained down.  The Heartless' screams rang into his mind, but he ignored them.  A sardonic smile played on his face as he danced about the shadows swinging and twirling.  His body flowed about as his Keyblades flew in the air in metallic whirs connecting with anything that blocked their movement.__

Nobody?

                                    They are the ones who do not exist…

~~~*~~~

Okay, I didn't change much in the confusing part, but I hope what I did cleared things up.  I did write out the part with two Rikus, as you will notice in my later chapters there will be two playing fields:  the dream (mind) and the reality (body) – that was what I was portraying in my rendition of the teaser.  Reviews are always welcomed!  ^__________^


	2. Shadows

KINGDOM HEARTS:  DARK AND LIGHT

A Fan Fiction by:  sore wa himitsu desu

~~~*~~~

You know, having my own computer doesn't help much when trying to update…  ~_~

~~~*~~~

Here's a key to some things:

_Stuff in this font is either description when someone is dreaming, a bit of flashback stuff, and Heartless talking.  _

Normal font is, of course, the main text and dialogue in the dream sequences.

'Thoughts are in those single quotation mark thingies.'

Enjoy_~_

~~~*~~~

DISCLAIMER:  I dunno…do I have to do this in every chapter? Oo"

~~~*~~~

CHAPTER 01:  SHADOWS 

_Two emerald green eyes opened and the bright sunny blue waters of Destiny Islands greeted him.  A small sigh escaped his lips as he scanned the beach.  He found no one.  His gaze fell on the small island with the large paopu tree.  He spotted a figure sitting on the large branch staring out into the ocean.  _

'There he is…'

_Sora appeared the same fourteen-year-old kid from three years ago.  Spiked brown hair lifted slightly in the sea breeze, and innocent crystal blue eyes stared out into the horizon where the sun fell.  He never knew why Sora chose to appear in this form.  He leaned against the thick base of the tree crossing his arms and staring out towards the sunset._

Got your butt kicked again?__

_He snorted.  Sora smiled.  _  

I see.

…and how about you?  Have you decided to make my life easier and tell me where the hell you are?__

_The brown-haired boy gave no answer and Riku let out a low growl.  It was always the same.  Sora never told.  The older youth gazed up irritably at his supposedly best friend.  His annoyance tripled when he found the other boy smiling slightly.  _

What's so funny?

Nothing … I tried getting Kairi, but she's not asleep yet.  She must be hanging out pretty late these days…__

_Riku narrowed his eyes.  He was trying to change the subject again!  He thoroughly resisted the urge to knock the small boy senseless.  _

Sora…__ _There was a hint of impatience in Riku's voice.  Sora continued smiling as if he did not notice the silver-haired boy's anger.  _

Don't worry, Riku.  Everything will be fine.

How…__ _Riku had barely begun his question when the dream began to fade…  _

~~~*~~~

"DAMN IT!  SORA!"  Riku shot up from his sleep.  His right arm stretched out as if trying to catch the elusive boy, but only caught air and a slight throbbing pain from his sides.  He let out a frustrated sigh, ignoring the stings, and dropped back onto his pillow.  He laid there for a few moments before a feeling came upon him.  Someone was watching him.  That someone did not bother waiting for him to react and spoke in a neutral voice.

"You should be more careful and not push yourself too hard."  Emerald green eyes glared at a girl with pale skin and jet-black hair sitting in a large cushioned chair a few feet from his bedside.  Her amber-gold eyes fell on the bandages on Riku's arms and abdomen, then up, meeting the youth's gaze.  "We have reached Etagivan."

Riku sat up and swung his legs over the bed's edge.  In his three years of travel, Riku had heard several accounts on the land.  Kingdom Hearts was divided into four quadrants, two of which pair up to form the two main nations:  Ventric and Atyria.  Ventric was the southernmost while Atyria took up the north.  Etagivan was the main city of Ventric and served as the trade center of the southern nation.

'Much like Traverse Town…'

Riku tested his healing wounds; when satisfied that they would not pose a problem, he stood slowly and headed for the bathroom.  The girl sat patiently on the chair as the youth washed up.  He got out a few minutes later, pulling on a black shirt.

"Where are we meeting King Mickey?"

"Relic Square."  The girl rose and her long, black coat rustled as she headed for the door.

"Seilem?"  She stopped, her hand on the doorknob, and turned.  Riku pulled on his coat and looked up a bit hesitantly, "Did you have any more visions?"

"No."  The girl walked out.  Riku let out a sigh as he took up his two Keyblades and followed.

~~~*~~~

Relic Square was an underground crossway beyond the iron door in the inn's bar.  The people had used these passageways to traverse ever since the Heartless began invading the surface streets.  Hardly anyone traveled the streets above anymore.  The Heartless did not bother with the underground walkways.  To them, it was a pleasurable though that humans feared them and did not travel the land above –_ their _land.

~*~__

_They sat outside a cave overlooking a stretch of forest.  Nothing seemed happy or alive in the land.  A dull gray mist blanketed the canopies.  Seilem gave a sarcastic smile as she caught sight of several Heartless scurrying about the treetops.  They seemed to care less about the two humans above them._

How hospitable of them to allow us to camp here.  They have enough pleasure in knowing that_ they _own the land.__

_Her amber-gold eyes met his.  Her face betrayed no emotion, but her eyes glinted with an icy anger._

Kingdom Hearts has been in darkness since before I was born.  I envy how you had the chance at seeing the sun…__

~*~

Riku followed Seilem silently as the girl walked briskly, turning where needed, and then stopping before a door of dark wood.  The knob was gold and the backing held the shape of a heart.  A soft, friendly voice greeted the two as they walked into the dim room.

"Good to see you again, Riku."  A cloaked figure turned and withdrew its hood. Mickey Mouse smiled warmly at the youth, but Riku frowned. 

The King sighed, "Donald and Goofy are on their way here. Hopefully, they will have some information that could tell us Sora's whereabouts."

"A shame that they lost Sora…"

"It is not their fault."  Mickey narrowed his dark eyes.  Riku sat in one of the chairs and crossed his arms.  Seilem gave the King a slight bow before taking a seat across from Riku.  "…I was not expecting them to get separated from Sora … sometimes things do not go the way one wants."

"Obviously."

_Don't worry, Riku.  Everything will be fine.___

Riku narrowed his eyes.  How could everything be fine when the Heartless were still running about?  The door to the room opened and two figures, one small and one tall, appeared.  The youth took in the duck and the dog as they walked in, greeted their King, and sat down.  Neither spoke a word until King Mickey asked the question.

"Any luck, guys?"

"There is a forest." Goofy answered, his voice seemed alien to Riku, who was used to the unintelligible cheerfulness it once held.  It came out smoother and darker.  "Up north.  It is one of those realms that merged temporarily with this one."

"As long as the Heartless remain on it, we will have time to search for the Guardian there."  Donald's voice still held its scratchy quality, but lacked the irritated tone it had had three years back.  It seemed that these two lost all their cheer when Sora vanished three years ago.  Riku felt somewhat sorry for the two Royal Guardians, but he still gave them a narrow-eyed glare.

"You talked about these Guardians before.  Do they hold any information as to where Sora is?"

"It is a possibility, but apparently, the Heartless are after these Guardians."  Mickey nodded.  "Much like the Seven Maidens of Pure Heart, these Guardians might hold a power to reveal something.  Perhaps, another Keyhole."

"I doubt that." Riku knew there was only one Keyhole that led to the Darkness.

"I do not think his Majesty is talking of the Keyhole to the Darkness, Riku."  Seilem stared at the table before her, "Perhaps it is the opposite."

"A Keyhole to the Light?"  Riku lifted an eyebrow.  Donald and Goofy stared at the two, but exchanged no words.  King Mickey seemed to agree.

"That may be it.  The Heartless may want to destroy the Door to the Light before Sora gets to it."

"That is, if Sora is searching for it…" Riku narrowed his eyes. "I don't see why he chose to do it alone."

There was a bout of silence.  Donald and Goofy did not like that prospect at all.  Three years ago, they fought beside Sora for months; why would he go on without their help?  Did he abandon them?

~~~*~~~__

_Kairi found herself in Hollow Bastion, and she walked down the silent halls peering about.  Even with the Heartless gone, she felt wary of the old castle.  It was likely because of the events that happened in it three years ago, but there was also the fact that she had spent most of her growing up at Destiny Islands.  She reached the Castle Chapel, and a small sigh escaped her lips._

Kairi?__

_The auburn haired teen jumped a little and turned.  Aerith gave Kairi a confused stare as she stood at the chapel's entrance._

Oh, hey, Aerith … what are you doing here?

I don't know.  I was just wandering about and ended up here.__

_The chestnut-haired woman smiled._

How have you been, Princess?__

_Kairi scratched her head a little.  She still felt a bit unsure about her being a princess.  She did not feel like one.  Aerith seemed to understand and giggled.  Her laugh felt comforting in their current location.  Kairi let out a heaving breath and boredom washed over her features._

Well, to be honest … I'm a bit bored.__

_Aerith gazed at the younger girl curiously._

Oh really?

I wish I could see you guys.  I mean, it's fun training with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, but I wish there was some action going on here…__

_Aerith looked down, her green eyes filling with worry._

It may be … that your wish will come true.

What do you mean?

Sora's not with you at Destiny Islands … is he?

~~~*~~~

Riku and the others prepared themselves as they headed through Relic Square, past the inn's iron door, and towards the bolted main entrance.  People huddled at the tables gave the group ominous stares as the four made their way towards the exit.  The barkeep nodded silently as Riku passed, but made no move to stop the youth.  He continued wiping glasses and tending to those who needed drinks.  Without any hesitation, Riku pushed at the metal door, and the group walked outside.

The rain poured down and clouds covered the rising sun.  The only light available was the few street lamps that dotted the street and neon signs posted over the doorways of some of the buildings.  The group strode silently down the abandoned streets, and as the large, bar gates of the city came into view, so did several Heartless.

Dull gold eyes studied the four as their black bodies swayed.  It seemed like a ritual.  They either rose out of the ground or detached from the continuing shadows of the looming buildings.  Then they stood and waited until the time was right to strike.  Riku thought it annoying because this usually meant that he had to hear their stupid rants about…__

_…visitors…_

_                                                Play?_

_                        No…     _

_Our…_

_                        …place…_

_Trespassers._

Two Keyblades slid out as the Heartless leapt for the group.  Screams emitted as the two weapons sliced through black bodies and more erupted when numerous Blizzaga spells showered upon the shadowed bodies.

_Trespassers._

An ethereal bow appeared before Seilem and she shot several rounds of arrows of different elements at the foremost of the shadows.

_Trespassers._

Goofy brandished a long sword along his shield as he wove between the Heartless, cutting through them as if they were nothing. 

_Trespassers._

Donald called on his usual spells:  Firaga, Blizzaga, and Thundaga, but healed the party whenever they appeared tired.  The Heartless kept multiplying, but the fighters diminished more than what came at a time.  Hateful hisses broke out and the shadows doubled up their effort.

_TRESPASSERS!_

Riku glared at the frustrated shades and stood as several leapt for him.  Both Keyblades slammed into each other with a loud metallic clang.  Sharp lavender light flooded the area, making the Heartless fall back.  When it cleared, a single Keyblade swung out, catching nearby shadows.  Painful shrieks erupted.  As they faded away in a black mist, something white shot out and disappeared.  Riku spun around and cut through several more Heartless as the others finished off theirs.  The battle still dragged on as he continued hacking at the shades with the new Keyblade, but he felt his strength draining away.__

_Cursed … Key Master!!!_

_                        Never found…_

_            …light … key…_

_Never found!_

'Damn it…'

"ULTIMA!"  A green-black cloud shot about the remaining Heartless and crushed them.  As they disappeared, Riku's Keyblade separated.  Someone caught him as a wave of dizziness came.  Seilem pulled one of his arms over her shoulders.  Riku tried shrugging the help off, but the dark haired girl gave him a warning look.

"I told you about overexerting yourself, Riku."

"Whatever."

Donald and Goofy regarded the two silently before the group continued out of the city.  Few groups of Heartless attacked them along the way, but Donald and Goofy disposed of them.  The rain lessened to a drizzle as they exited the city gates and entered the plains.

"Do we need to stop?" 

Riku looked up and found Goofy staring at him. It unnerved him that the dog betrayed no emotion.  His emerald-green eyes fell on several old scars that lined the Royal Guardian's face.  He looked away.

"No, we don't."  Riku pushed off from Seilem and walked on his own, though a bit shakily.  "Keep going.  The day's just started…"

~~~*~~~

Sunlight bathed the room, and the calls of gulls drifted to her ears as she sat up. She was slightly baffled with her dream.  It has been three years since she last saw Sora – well, in a corporeal form, and from her talk with Aerith, the wait may be a bit longer.  Her shoulders slumped as a sigh escaped her lips.  Her eyes fell on the clock on the side table and widened. "Oh no!"

Blankets flew about along with a good many things as she rushed about the room to get ready. After slipping on a pair of Capri shorts and a lavender tank top, she made her way down the stairs and towards the front door. Her mom stopped her, though.

"So, where are we rushing off to?"

"To meet my friends…"

"Without breakfast? It would be brunch by now anyway … you've taken up a bad habit in sleeping in, young lady."

"Mom…"

"Don't 'Mom' me; I bet your room is still a wreck as well, hm?"

"It's not…" Kairi stared between the door and her foster mother, who did not seem at all convinced. She let out a groan and went back upstairs. Her mother smiled with approval and continued with her cooking.

"After you're done, you should at least eat a meal before going out."

She grumbled under her breath, and her violet eyes took in the carnage. Clothes littered the floor along with papers and shoes. Her bed was unmade, and some of the things she was going to take on the "adventure" sat in a pile at the end of the bed. She gave a sad smile. Ever since she came to Destiny Islands and became friends with Sora and Riku, they always talked of going off to other worlds and exploring. She felt a slight pang of guilt about that. Sometimes she blamed herself for the events that had passed, and why Sora and Riku were out there fighting, unable to come home. Maybe if she had never come to Destiny Islands, things would…

She sighed, '…they would have turned out exactly the same, but probably worse…'

Her fingers wrapped around the hilt of a wooden sword that Sora and Riku made for her. Well, Sora started the project and shaped the sword, and Riku pitched in by doing a bit of "fine tuning" on it (Translation: Sora couldn't carve for crap … but let's praise him for giving the effort, eh?). She smiled and took a few practice swings. When the two boys came back, she was going to give them a good run for their money. Tidus was not exactly Riku in terms of swordsmanship, but he was a great teacher.

A light laugh came, 'Just you wait, boys … I'll teach you guys for making me wait this long!'

Swing…

CRASH!

Kairi stared at the vase she knocked down from her dresser. 'Uh … oh…'

"Kairi?" The auburn haired girl turned at the sound of her mother's voice, "You all right up there?"

"Uh … yeah mom! Just … uh…"

"Making more of a mess in your room, I know, I know…" Kairi rolled her eyes as she heard her mother mumbling something about teens and messes, while continuing with her cooking.

~~~*~~~

Three pairs of eyes turned towards the auburn haired teen running towards them from the docks.

"Hey, Kairi!"

"Kairi!"

"What took you so long, Kairi?!" Selphie gave the girl a mock-scolding glare as she placed her hands on her hips. Kairi gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, guys. My mom made me clean up my room…" The other three teens stared at each other for a moment before Tidus crossed his arms.

"Right, Kairi … you with a messy room?"

"What? I really did have a messy room…" Kairi crossed her arms as well. Selphie giggled.

"She's telling the truth you know? I've seen it … looks like a hurricane went through it."

"Hey! I'm not THAT messy! What about you?"

"What about it?" The two girls stuck their tongues out at each other.

"All right, all right…" Tidus held up his hands. Wakka shook his head. "Let's just get to it, okay?"

"Get to what?" Kairi stared at the other teens questioningly.

"Come on…" Selphie grabbed Kairi's arm and the group walked towards the Secret Place.

~~~*~~~

Seilem narrowed her golden eyes as she stared out across the plains.  Images flashed through her mind – a war.  She had read about the Wars of long ago, but had not known that it reached the southern lands.  She looked northward, where Atyria lay.  The once-flourishing kingdom suffered the full brunt of the Wars and was now but a memory.  No one traveled to the northern lands anymore.  To them, Atyria was lost.

"Seilem?"  

The girl looked up and found the others several feet ahead.  They waited until she caught up.  Donald dropped back and walked beside her while Goofy and Riku traveled ahead.

"Another vision?"

"Yes – a war."

"Do you think…"

"No, it was one of the past, but I won't be surprised if another breaks out sooner or later."

"What is there to fight for?  There's only darkness."  Donald's icy blue eyes glared at nothing in particular.  Seilem offered him a sad smile.

"Darkness, yes, but to reclaim the Light, we must fight."

"Yes, fight and fight and fight…"  The duck gave a disgusted look as he shifted his staff about.  "It didn't end with Ansem."

"This Ansem was not the first who sought answers of the Darkness.  Others who were curious and weak against the Darkness did so before him.  Thus Darkness continues leaking into Kingdom Hearts."  Seilem sighed. "We find the Heart of Light and open the door to the Light.  To do so, we must fight."

As if on cue, black, dog-like Heartless rose from the shades of trees and surrounded the small group.  Their blood-red eyes glared at them as giant claws scraped at the grass below.  Low growls emitted as the group readied their weapons.  They all leapt for the group at once.  Donald lifted his staff up.

"HOLY!"  Bright bursts of white light streamed out and tore into the bodies of two dogs.  Goofy was there as they fell to finish them off with a double slash.  Howls erupted from the others as Seilem and Riku destroyed their half.  More dogs appeared.  Riku gripped his two Keyblades and glared at the black canines.

"Great…"  A dull pain came from his sides.  His stance wavered and the dogs leapt for him.  'Damn…'

Several ice-tinged arrows shot into the dogs, disturbing their attacks.  Riku recovered enough to take out one of the nearby beasts.  Goofy was at his side when two more charged for the silver-haired teen.  The Royal Guardian swung his long sword, but it missed and the dogs continued, oblivious to the sharp-edged shield following up.  His tornado attack ripped through the pair.  Riku called up a Cura as a dog bounded for him.  He slashed at it with both Keyblades and it disappeared in a loud howl.  Then something sharp dug into his back.

"Riku!"  Goofy tackled the large dog and both tumbled off Riku as the teen fell.  Seilem ran to his side and called up some Curaga spells.  The silver-haired youth let out a string of curses as he struggled to get up.

"Damn … it…"  Riku rose slowly and clutched his Keyblades.  Seilem grasped one of his arms.

"No, Riku…"  The black-haired girl cast him a warning glare, "Not in this condition."

More dogs replaced the ones defeated and surrounded the four.  Seilem stood in front of the group with her eyes closed.  She brought her hands together, forming a triangular shape.  A subtle aura surrounded her body and as she opened her eyes, a portal opened before her.  A group of lionesses exited out led by one with light tan fur and sea green eyes.  They nodded towards the girl in greeting.

"Thank you, Nala."  Seilem smiled.  The lionesses charged for the Heartless as the group headed away from the fight.

~~~*~~~

The glade stood silent as she rowed up to the large, extending roots of an old tree. She climbed out of the boat, her movements graceful and light like a cat, and lifted herself up onto a spacious stump. She stood quietly before the main trunk of the rustling tree, and soon the bark twisted and turned, forming an image of an old woman. The tree spirit smiled though her beady black eyes looked worried.

"Pocahontas … you should not be wandering about."

"I know, Grandmother Willow, but…"

"Another dream?"

Pocahontas nodded and sat down cross-legged and stared up at the ancient tree, "It was the strange dream … that I keep seeing lately."

"Oh?"

"I was on a rock cliff looking to the sun when suddenly, storm clouds rushed in covering the sun's light. It became cold and the green began to wither away…"

"Odd…" Grandmother Willow gave a thoughtful look.

"I've been thinking about it…" Pocahontas gazed down finding her raccoon companion, Meeko, scurrying about the lower base. She looked back up, "Do you think this dream is connected to what has been happening in the forest?"

The wizened face sighed, "Perhaps…"

~~~*~~~

Reviews are awesome.  =)


	3. Guardian

KINGDOM HEARTS:  DARK AND LIGHT

A Fan Fiction by:  sore wa himitsu desu

~~~*~~~

My computer's name is "Bob."  What's your computer's name?

~~~*~~~

KEY:

_Stuff in this font is either description when someone is dreaming or a bit of flashback stuff.  _

Normal font is, of course, the main text and dialogue in the dream sequences.

'Thoughts are in those single quotation mark thingies.'

~~~*~~~

DISCLAIMER:  Don't own the good stuff…

~~~*~~~

CHAPTER 02:  GUARDIAN

They were not expecting this. As several black heads rose from the ground, training session was over, and the real gig was up. Cloud and Leon stared at the shadows, half curious and half alarmed. There should not be any more Heartless in Hollow Bastion. Then again, these Heartless were different from what they had seen. They were tall and humanoid in shape. Antennae stretched out like horns and dull gold eyes stared at the two.

"I thought we got rid of the last batch a couple years ago?" Cloud held his Ultima Weapon in front of him, while Leon clutched at his Gunblade. The Heartless stood about them, but made no move to attack. Their beady eyes studied the two men. "What are they doing?"__

_            …Guardian…_

_                                    Guardian…_

Several quiet whispers went through the Heartless as they swayed and stared at the two swordsmen.__

_Light…_

_            …Guardian…_

_Find…_

_            …find him. _

The Heartless stopped swaying and Cloud tensed. Leon narrowed his eyes as the Heartless charged forward. Several Heartless dissipated in a black smoke as Cloud did his Sonic Blade attack, while Leon ripped through with his glowing blade attack. They repeated their assault with varying combos of element magic. Despite their efforts, the numbers of their enemy did not dwindle and soon the two began to tire out.

"Great…" Cloud leaned on his sword and clutched at a gash in his side with his free hand. The blond felt several claws bite into his back and legs. Gritting his teeth, he spun with his blade, taking out any nearby Heartless. This took out the rest of the strength he had in him, and the world started going black. He barely felt the claws cutting into him as his senses gave out.

'Aerith…'

Leon did not fare any better; his gleaming blade had long faded, and he resorted to blasting the shadows with his blade hybrid's fire attack. He turned just in time to see his comrade fall. "Cloud!"

The Heartless averted their attention to the brown-haired man as he stood in an offensive stance, glaring at the shadows as they surrounded him. They attacked all at once, and Leon barely took out the front most of the Heartless. He felt a stinging sensation at the places where their claws cut in his arms and legs. His Gunblade flew from his grip as a clawed hand struck it.__

_Guardian!_

_            Master needs him…_

_…needs…Guardian…_

Leon clutched at his wounds and stared at the black forms approaching him.  He did not know what they were talking about, but he could do nothing.  His vision blurred as the shadows closed in on him.  He felt something stir within him and his storm-blue eyes glowed.  A loud roar erupted.  The Heartless paused and their gold eyes fixed on the Gunblade wielder.

He stood oblivious of the searing pain coming from his wounds.  A silhouette of griffon wings stretched behind him as his deep blue eyes regarded the group of Heartless coldly.  The shades hesitated for a moment before resuming their attack.  They stopped short when a blue-black pulsating wave struck them.  Their numbers dwindled in mere seconds.__

_…needs … Guardian…_

_Guardian!_

Leon ignored them and sent another wave of blue-black at them.  The Heartless scurried about to dodge the oncoming attack.  They let out several aggravated shrieks.__

_GUARDIAN!_

He readied another energy attack, but his body disagreed.  His stance wavered as the energy gathering in his hand dissipated.  Leon blinked and fell to his knees.  He could not move anything.  The Heartless took this opportunity to close in on him once more.__

_Light Guardian…_

_            Master needs him…_

Storm blue eyes closed and darkness claimed him.

~~~*~~~

Kairi stared about as if she were in a dream. Drawings that the kids had done over their childhood years covered the dark gray, mossy stones of the Secret Place. Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka smiled as they too studied the drawings.

"Hey look, Tidus, it's your mutated Chocobo!" Selphie giggled.

"Did I draw that?" Tidus stared at the picture. "Man … I really sucked!"

As the other teens looked at past pictures, Kairi stopped in front of one and knelt in front of it. Her eyes gave a gentle look as she traced some of the lines of the paopu fruits. They had done pictures of each other about a year after she arrived at Destiny Islands.__

_Let's share one…_

Kairi jumped up a little and looked about only catching a brief glimpse of … a smile.

'Sora?'

"Kairi?" Selphie knelt next to the brown-haired girl, replacing Sora's image. Her green eyes fell on the picture and she smiled, then giggled. "Remember that time when we tricked Tidus and Wakka into thinking that they shared a paopu fruit?"

"The look on their faces was priceless." Kairi smirked. Both girls turned towards the boys who stared at their drawings on the opposite wall. Her smile faltered a little and she sighed, "If only Riku and Sora were here to see that."

"Yeah…" Selphie shook her head, "It's been three years and no sign of them yet."

"They'll come back." Tidus walked up to the two girls.  He gave Kairi a reassuring pat on the shoulder.  "I don't they'll want to stay lost forever."

"Tidus is right, you know." Wakka nodded and stared at the picture of Kairi and Sora.  He smiled. "Those two keep fightin' until they get what they want, ya?"

Selphie giggled, "They're both stubborn in a way…"

"Yeah, and Kairi?"

"Hm?"

Wakka placed a cake with a single candle in the center of the group. Kairi stared at the cake then up to her friends. They all smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Kairi."

~~~*~~~

They found a group of large rocks that huddled together close enough to block out most of the rain, which had increased to a downpour again.  Riku gazed out into the murky landscape as he cast a few Curaga spells onto his throbbing wounds.

"The Heartless are growing stronger."  Riku looked up and found Seilem standing over him.  She looked out towards some shadowy formations to the east of the rocks.  "That is the forest.  Rest now; I doubt that we will have a chance once we enter."

Riku did as told, but not to please the seer.  There was nothing he could do with his wounds aching and the rain falling in buckets.  He leaned against the cold surface and let the Curaga spells do their work on his injuries.  Seilem sat next to him, her amber eyes fixed on the forest.  Donald and Goofy joined them once they finished fixing meals for the group.

"How do you know who's the Guardian?"

"Her name's Pocahontas."  Goofy spoke quietly, as if wary that the Heartless would overhear.  "She's the daughter of the tribe's chief."

"We aren't sure about the other Guardians, but our best bet is to follow the Heartless."  Riku gave Donald a weird look, but the Royal Guardian continued, "The Heartless draw the other realms to Kingdom Hearts so that they merge temporarily.  It must be safe to assume that the worlds the Heartless _bring_ to Kingdom Hearts are the worlds that contain the Guardians.  How they know who's who is as much a mystery as where these blasted shades came from…"

"So this forest will separate from Kingdom Hearts?"

"As soon as the Heartless find and capture the Guardian within it.  Until then, we will have time to explore the realm ourselves and, hopefully, protect Pocahontas."

~~~*~~~

Grandmother Willow gave a tired sigh.  She felt the cold darkness creep throughout her limbs like a parasitic bug.  Pocahontas had left the glade to investigate, despite the tree spirit's advice to head back to the village.  The Indian Maiden had not a clue of who she was and how important it is that she stay safe.  The dream Pocahontas related to her played clear in her mind.  The sun, the Light, vanished behind storm clouds.  Darkness was sweeping over the land and like the forces of Nature, little could be done to fight against it.  The ancient tree stared at the opening that Pocahontas disappeared into.

What little that can be done…

As the last of her light parted from her, she saw the image of a young boy staring sadly upon her.__

_Do not be sad, child … there is still hope…_

Grandmother Willow smiled as the last of her defenses fell and the Shadow claimed her.

~*~__

_Riku saw the younger boy lying on the floor unmoving and ran to his side._

Sora?__

_He shook the boy, but received no answer._

Damn it, Sora!__

_He shook harder and called his name.  The brown-haired boy remained limp in his arms, unhearing._

What's wrong with you?

~*~

Green eyes snapped open as he woke with a gasp.  He looked down his arms, but found nothing.  He ran his hand through silver tresses and sighed.  How in the world was he supposed to help his friend when the stupid boy did not tell him crap?  Someone knelt before him and he looked up.  Gold eyes filled with concern met his.

"He is unwell…"  Her voice was quiet.

"I've noticed."  Riku stood up.  The rain had eased to a drizzle again, and Goofy and Donald waited at the rocks' edge.  They talked to each other in low whispers, looking towards the forest.  The silver haired youth walked towards them with Seilem in tow.  "Do we enter now?"

"We have a few hours until dusk," Goofy noted. "We are unsure where the Indian village is, but Grandmother Willow may be of help."

Riku nodded and the group started for the forest.  Seilem grabbed onto Riku's arm and he turned giving the girl a questioning look.  The girl looked hesitant.

"This Grandmother Willow…"  Goofy and Donald looked at her as well. "…can she…"

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe it has not been done yet…"  Seilem shook her head and stared at the forest, her eyes distant.  She let go of Riku's arm ignoring the odd looks from the others.  They waited a little.  When the girl said nothing more, they continued into the forest.

The forest was dark and gloomy, like any other forest in Kingdom Hearts.  Several Heartless separated from the shadows of the trees and studied the group.  Their humanoid bodies rocked from side to side as they chattered amongst themselves.  The group readied their weapons, but waited.__

_Light…_

_                        …Guardian…_

_…find…_

_            Guardian…_

_Key Master … not found…_

_            Light … Key…_

Green eyes narrowed.

'Light Key?'__

_…not found…_

_            Guardian…_

_Light…_

_            …Key._

"What about Sora?"  Riku clutched his Keyblades tighter.  The Heartless gave low laughs.__

_Not found…_

_                        …not … found…_

_            Not found._

They continued laughing for a moment before scurrying off in different directions.  Riku let out a low growl and gave chase.  Seilem and the others started after him, but the Heartless swarmed in again and blocked their path.  Goofy narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his long sword.  He brought up his shield when a nearby Heartless attacked him.  He swung the blade catching the shade's side and cutting through.  The Heartless dissipated and more charged in.

~~~*~~~

The Heartless continued with their hide-and-seek, laughing as they dodged the silver-haired youth's charges.  Riku shot another Blizzaga spell at the running shades, but they separated before the spell hit.  They wanted to separate him from the group.  His eyes narrowed and he stopped.  The Heartless did too.__

_…not found…_

_            Light Key._

_Where?_

"How should I know?"  They made no move to attack, but Riku did not let his guard down.  "Why ask me?"__

_See him…_

_                        …see?_

_Light Key…_

Riku stiffened.  Did they know that Sora came to him in dreams?  Why would they?  He gripped his Keyblades and charged.  He caught two, but the others did not attack.  They scurried off once more.

'Damn it, what are they playing at?!'

~~~*~~~

Goofy winced as a clawed hand struck his arm.  He swung at the Heartless before him and it disappeared in a black mist.  He spun into a huddled group, slashing at their bodies like paper.  Donald shot several Holy spells destroying any shades that were caught in the spells' white light.  Seilem did her share with her elemental arrows, but despite the group's efforts, the Heartless' numbers did not dwindle.

"There … must be a greater concentration in order to keep this … realm…"  Donald cast another Holy spell, "…connected."

Seilem shot several Fire-based arrows at a group of Heartless.  She readied another, but a Heartless knocked into her and she fell.

"Seilem!"  The girl looked up as some of the Heartless gathered around her.__

_See him…_

_                        …like Key Master…_

_See?_

Shouts erupted out of nowhere and several Indians charged into the area.  Arrows pierced through the Heartless that surrounded Seilem and she got up once the shades disappeared.  She summoned her bow as well and shot at incoming Heartless as the others fought their way about.  One of the young braves made his way towards Seilem, motioning for the others.

"Quick, we will lose them."  He grabbed the girl's arm and they darted through an opening between the shadows.  Donald and Goofy followed, along with the other Indians, and the Heartless gave chase.

Every now and then, Donald or Seilem would shoot at them with their magic, which did little to hinder the shadows' pursuit.  The Indians launched several arrows into the Heartless group, but the shades continued their pace.  Seilem considered calling for Nala again, but she did not want to interfere with the lioness' duty to her pride.  Elemental arrows pierced through the Heartless and some disappeared with painful shrieks.

"We cannot lose them.  We must scatter."  Seilem turned to the Indian, the leader of the hunting group.  He looked barely out of his twenties with tanned skin and black hair.  His stern gaze met hers for a moment before he signaled orders to the others.  He took her hand. "You come with me.  The duck goes west, the dog east.  We will go north.  The Shadows divide, and we fight."

"They will continue to multiply."

"Then what do we do?"

"Where is Pocahontas?"  The Indian nearly stopped, but kept his running pace.

"We were in search of her before we came upon you three."

"She is not in the village?"  Amber eyes narrowed, and the brave fell silent.  "It is important that we find her before the Heartless do."

~~~*~~~

Laughter echoed in his ears and he let out a frustrated growl.  His two Keyblades waited at his sides, but the Heartless did not attack.  They were playing with him and he was in no mood to play tag.  He found his way to a clearing – a glade.  A huge tree loomed over him.  Its branches swayed and emerald green leaves rustled softly.  Despite the outward calmness the place gave him, he could not ignore the bad feeling building in him.  Why were his senses telling him to get away from this place?

His answer came when one of the swaying branches shot at him.  He barely had time to react and fell back.  He raised his Keyblades and glared at the tree, which started laughing.  The bark on its trunk shifted and the face of an old woman appeared.  Her face contorted with both pain and anguish and as an earsplitting shriek erupted, the tree began to morph.

The branches seemed to take on the form of slithering snakes, as they turned black.  Leaves sharpened and the tree's squirming appendages received claws.  Roots lifted from the ground and snaked out.  Two eyes of black void shot Riku a piercing glare and the youth's body tensed, ready to block any oncoming attack.  Branches shot towards him again and he slashed at them.  They retreated and a large root lashed at him.  He moved to block the incoming root, but the force and weight of the tree's limb knocked him down.

'Damn it…'

He brought up a Keyblade quickly to parry the slashing branches as they came down upon him.  He attacked with the other and managed to cut the tips of a few of the wooden claws.  The tree gave an irritated howl and doubled up her attacks.  Several curses came as he felt cuts welt up on his arms and legs.  Another root launched at him and he flew across the glade.  He slid a few feet, but had no time to grumble or groan before another wave of wooden appendages whipped at him.  Most of the branches missed as he rolled out of the way, but more cuts appeared on his leg.

"Tch…!"  Riku stood and glared at the tree.

"Grandmother Willow?"  The youth stiffened and turned to the newcomer's voice – a female.  His green eyes fell on the tan-skinned woman as she walked into the glade a little way from where Riku stood.  Her dark eyes gazed on the broken tree spirit worriedly.  The tree's branches whipped about threateningly.

"Get out of here, damn it!  It's dangerous!"  The woman turned to Riku and gave him an accusatory glare.

"You … what did you…"  She did not finish when several branches shot at the Indian Maiden.

Riku leapt for the woman and both went down.  He gave a painful hiss as the attacking limbs cut into his back as they fell.  The woman groaned and looked up as Riku took the brunt of the attack.  Her dark eyes widened when the silver haired youth turned to shoot a Firaga spell at the tree.  His back was soaked in red from numerous lashes.

Riku felt lightheaded and cursed under his breath as a wave of Firaga spells pounded into the old tree.  This gave him the distraction he needed to get the woman out and away from the tree's attacking range.  He grabbed at the maiden's arm and half dragged her out of the glade.  She looked at him worriedly.

"You're hurt…"

"I know that, but as long as I can walk, I'm getting as far away from that killer tree as I can…"

"Grandmother Willow would never harm, why did she attack you?"

"Not a clue, but I have a guess…"  Riku stopped when the Heartless he was chasing came into view.  "Damn it…"__

_Guardian…_

_                        …light…_

_Light … Guardian…_

_                                    …give us…_

_Ours…_

"The Shadows!"

"You're the Guardian?!"  Riku stared at the woman, "You're Pocahontas?"

The woman nodded.

"Great … now I really have to fight…"  Riku straightened, but winced as searing pain shot throughout his body.  He let out a shuddering breath before he brought his Keyblades together in a metallic clang.  Lavender light shot out forming a heart and the Heartless backed away.  They let out hateful hisses as their dull gold eyes glared at him.  Riku looked at them through tired, green eyes.

'Damn it … why now…?'

His head started swimming.

'I don't know … how long…'

Pocahontas glanced at him worriedly and the Heartless laughed.__

_…losing…_

_                        Weak._

_Light Guardian…_

_                                                …ours._

_Sleep…_

He felt the barrier faltering and the Heartless closing in.

'NO!'

Everything was fading.

"Hold on!"  Pocahontas gripped at his shoulder and the barrier strengthened slightly.  The Heartless gave irritated hisses.  Her help was probably what gave the two the precious seconds needed for help to arrive.  Riku felt his strength wane and dark flood his senses.  Shouts came then, but they were so distant.  His eyes became heavier and heavier.  The shouts came again, nearer this time, and the howling shrieks from the Heartless erupted about him.

Relieved, he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

~~~*~~~

Worried green eyes gazed upon the spiked haired man as he tossed in his sleep. Bandages covered most of his upper body and head. They had found him lying in the courtyard, gravely injured, but why, they had yet to find out. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Cloud…"

Aerith placed a hand on one of Cloud's. The man gripped on the slender limb tightly causing the chestnut haired woman to wince. She gave him a questioning look.

Deep blue eyes snapped open and his body screamed as he shot up nearly knocking Aerith off of her chair. Images of the battle flashed through his mind. The darkness he felt as he lost consciousness still lingered. Cloud fell back as he realized his wounds. A painful gasp came as the consequences of sitting up so suddenly washed over him. Aerith squeezed his hand, giving him a concerned look.

"Cloud?" He turned, wincing, and found Aerith gazing down to him.

Cloud exhaled, putting a hand over his face. He withdrew it and looked around. "Where's Leon? Is he all right?"

"We…" Aerith bit her lip, "We couldn't find him."

"What?"

"He's gone … Yuffie's been searching for hours, high and low, but there's no sign of him anywhere." Her green eyes stared down and her hands clamped together. "What happened out there? We found you in a horrible condition."

Cloud shook his head as the images replayed again. Aerith waited for his story. After some time, the blond related to her the Heartless he and Leon had encountered while sparring in the courtyard. He was finishing when Yuffie walked in, her appearance tired. The Ancient sighed.

"No luck?"

"You got that right…" Yuffie brought up a chair next to Aerith and slumped into it. "I combed all over the castle like … I don't know how many times, but there are no signs of where that man could be!" The ninja did not bother hiding her annoyance. "Where_ is he?!"_

"Maybe the Heartless took him…" The two females stared at Cloud.

"You know…" Aerith had a cold feeling, "…you could be right."

~~~*~~~

The end of Chapter 02~~!  Likey?  No Likey?  Please tell meh~~~~  *__*   


	4. Dreams

KINGDOM HEARTS:  DARK AND LIGHT

A Fan Fiction by:  sore wa himitsu desu

~~~*~~~

Many thanks go to me pirate-lubbin' super-duper English tutor friend:  Kat-chan!  =^.^=  She be a-helpin' me out on the grammar, savvy?  ^__________^

~~~*~~~

KEY:__

_Stuff in this font is either description when someone is dreaming, a bit of flashback stuff, or Heartless talking._

Normal font is, of course, the main text and dialogue in the dream sequences.

'Thoughts are in those single quotation mark thingies.'

~~~*~~~

DISCLAIMER:  The only character that I can safely say I own is Seilem…^_^"

~~~*~~~

CHAPTER 03:  DREAMS__

_The castle was old, but kept a strong aura about it.  It reminded Riku of Hollow Bastion, but something about the castle gave him the impression that it was from another time, another place.  He gave the surrounding landscape a cursory look, but could not see past the fog that enveloped the tall ramparts of the bastion.  He started for the main gates that stood broken and rusted with age.  When he passed through, he found himself in a great courtyard surrounded by waterfalls that seemed to fall from nowhere.  In the middle was a large, circular fountain with water that rose to the skies.  A large, crystalline ball floated within the water tower.  It gave off a faint blue glow as Riku neared it.  He circled around the fountain and continued forward.  Two large, stone doors awaited him at the end of the courtyard.  The Keyblade Master pushed them open and walked inside._

_A familiar dark aura flooded Riku's senses as he entered the castle.  He readied his two Keyblades and searched the area for any signs of the Heartless.  He caught sight of a Heartless as it scurried in and out of the shadows.  It did not seem to take any notice of the Keyblade wielder, but its presence alarmed the silver-haired youth._

_What were Heartless doing here?_

_With his Keyblades in hand, Riku began his exploration of the castle._

~*~__

_Seilem walked down the winding hallways of the castle.  Around her, she could feel a dark aura building – Heartless.  It puzzled her that the Heartless found their way into the dreamscape.  It also troubled her, but not because they would find Sora and harm him physically.  There was no physical contact or pain in dreams.  One only felt physical pain or contact because in their mind, when they were hit or touched, they perceived that it was felt.  Everything focused on the mind and heart in dreams._

_If the Heartless were to hurt Sora, they would do so by mind games and trickery._

_She increased her pace and rushed down a hall to her right before veering left into another darkened hallway.  She continued, turning where needed, until she reached two large ornamented doors.  She let out a small sighing breath before she reached up and pushed at the doors.  They gave way, opening with a slow lurch, and Seilem walked in.  Two thrones sat at the end of the spacious room.  Her breath caught as her gaze fell on someone sitting in one of them._

~*~__

_Kairi shivered as she walked through the maze of hallways.  Hollow Bastion, her home, made her wary, but this castle had a dreary atmosphere to it – as if it were mourning the loss of something dear.  It did look really old and the Maiden of Heart wondered why she was here.  She had no memory of dwelling in such a place._

_She jumped when she heard several scratchy noises echo throughout the hallways and quickened her pace until she was jogging.  She turned pass corners, not knowing if she was heading the right way.  Her footsteps echoed as she ran through the empty corridors.  She was halfway past a corner when she caught sight of Heartless.  She pulled back and pressed against the wall behind her.  A worried look came upon her face and her heart wrenched.  Kairi bit her lip and continued down another hallway.  Why was she dreaming about the Heartless?_

~~~*~~~

_Seilem knelt before Sora and called his name several times, but the boy did not respond.  His midnight blue eyes stared out at nothing as he sat motionless like a doll on a dusty shelf.  She looked at him in despair.  Something was wrong with him, but she did not know what._

_The seer stiffened as she felt a tinge of dark energy wash into the room.  She stood and turned.  Several black heads rose from the stone floor and her amber eyes narrowed.  Did the Heartless have something to do with Sora's condition?_

_She reached down and touched Sora's hand.  The boy did not respond to the touch and sat oblivious to the world around him.  The seer watched the Heartless carefully as they swayed and chattered in low whispers.  Their dull gold eyes fixed on Sora, and Seilem beckoned the boy out of the throne.  The boy complied and stood, but did nothing else._

_Seilem positioned herself in front of Sora as the boy stood still, his hand in the seer's and his eyes staring out.  The Heartless crept towards the two with their claws outstretched.  She called several Holy spells, and arrows of white light pierced the shades.  Her hand tightened around the younger boy's and she gave a small tug, beckoning him to follow her._

_Seilem led and Sora followed compliantly.  Sora kept up with her brisk pace despite his state, and both ran through the halls.  The Heartless chased after them – some darting through the walls, others scurrying behind the two.  Seilem looked back.  Sora did not seem aware of the chase, but followed the seer as she pulled him this way and that way.  She let out a sigh.  Hopefully, his condition was not permanent.  As she turned around a corner, she bumped into someone._

_Both let out surprised yells and tumbled backwards.  Seilem pulled Sora down with her and the boy fell against her.  The seer looked up as she wrapped her arms around the unresponsive boy protectively.  Her amber eyes widened in curiosity.  The person she had bumped into was a teenaged girl about the same age as Riku.  Her ginger colored hair fell lightly at the sides of her tanned face and violet eyes stared up._

Oh…_ The girl smiled sheepishly.  Sorry about that.___

_She gave Seilem a quick look over before her gaze fell upon Sora.  Her eyes widened and she gasped._

S … Sora!!__

_The boy did not respond to her call.  Seilem was about to ask who the girl was when several Heartless appeared behind them.  The seer pulled the boy up and Holy spells rained down on the black forms and the two, plus the girl ran.  The girl gazed worriedly at Sora from time to time._

I wonder if Riku is around.  He'd flip, but at least we'd be safe from those Heartless.__

_Seilem nodded._

You must be Kairi, then.

Huh?

I've heard of you from Riku and Sora.

You know Sora?

Only from dreams … I would like to meet him in real life.

So, Riku hasn't found him yet?_ There was a hint of disappointment in Kairi's voice._

Riku's been asking Sora where he is, but he eludes the subject.

Yeah…_  Kairi gave a sad look.  She did not like finding Sora like this.  The fact that the Heartless had come into the dreams also alarmed her.  If there were Heartless lurking about, then what would happen to Sora if they caught him?  Do you know what's wrong with him?_

No, but I am worried that the Heartless had something to do with it.

Me too.

~~~*~~~__

_Riku found himself wandering in a labyrinth of walls lined with tall, statuesque pillars.  He had no clue as to where he was heading, but one thing was clear in his mind:  Sora was nowhere to be found.  Riku did not like that._

_As he neared a corner, he half expected Sora to leap out in an attempt to scare the crap out of him.  Nothing popped out and Riku was left with his concerns for his younger friend.  A little way down from the corner, the Keyblade Master stopped.  The dark aura of the Heartless came again, but stronger this time.  A few moments later, several black heads rose from the shadows.  What were Heartless doing here?_

_He charged at the Heartless and within seconds, many fell.  They swarmed in, but Riku held his ground.  Thundaga spells rained down on the Heartless as Riku spun through the massing black bodies.  His Keyblades sliced through them and their screeches raked at his mind.  After a few minutes, the Heartless retreated, scurrying off or melting back into the shadows.  Riku watched them leave, but his worry had increased.  He had to find Sora before the Heartless did._

~~~*~~~

Sora…__

_Kairi reached out and took Sora's hand in hers.  They were in a small room waiting for Seilem to come back.  The Heartless had given up the chase and the seer took this opportunity to search for Riku.  Kairi wondered how the black-haired girl knew that Riku was here.  She felt wary as well. The Heartless probably wanted to separate Seilem from them.  If they found them here before Seilem comes back, what would she do?  She had no weapon…._

_Sora did not respond to anything Kairi said or did and sat against the wall.  His eyes remained unseeing and dull.  Kairi squeezed his hand and called his name again, but no answer came.  Tears welled up in her eyes, but she wiped them away.  Sora had been worried like this when she was asleep during his battles against Ansem.  She felt the sadness, but knew that he did not show it to the others.  He had a way of hiding things, even from his best friends._

_He would always insist that everything would be fine when they were together on Destiny Islands.  She wished she could believe his words, but they seemed empty.  She knew Sora was hiding something.  Ever since Riku had begun to ask where Sora was, he always avoided the subject._

_Kairi brushed at the brown locks and her finger traced down the side of the boy's face.  For some reason, he remained his fourteen-year-old self.  It puzzled the Maiden of Pure Heart, but what she really wanted to know was where Sora was in the real world.  Was he all right?  Or had something bad happened to him?  She could only guess from his current state, but the mind worked differently than the physical body.  It could be filled with pain and sadness, yet one would still smile and assure those around them that everything was fine._

_The maiden sighed as she stared into Sora's eyes._

Why won't you tell Riku where you are, Sora?

~~~*~~~__

_Riku ducked behind one of the marble pillars that lined the hallway as a group of Heartless scurried past.  His eyes narrowed as he focused on their whispering voices._

Light Key.

Light Key.

Light Key.__

_The Heartless seemed excited as they repeated the two words.  Riku was not amused at all and his grip on the Keyblades tightened.  Sora was somewhere in this castle and the Heartless knew it.  He followed the Heartless, careful not to stray too near and alert them.  They seemed to know their way about the old castle, but after noticing familiar tapestries, Riku began to suspect that they were going in circles.  This did not register well with the Keyblade Master._

Keyblade Master.

Not found.

Light Key.__

_Riku stiffened, then gave the shades a disgusted look.  The Heartless knew he was following them!  They seemed amused at the youth's distress and laughed.  Their black bodies swayed as their soft, hissing voices spoke to the platinum-haired teen.  Each Heartless repeated the words, echoing the former, and the halls filled with hushed whispers._

Two Keyblades.

Dark.

Light.

_Riku gave the Heartless a puzzled look.  What were they talking about?  The humanoid shades continued._

Two Keyblades.

Kingdom.

Heart.__

_The Keyblade Master shook his head.  He could only guess at what the shadows were pulling off this time around; though, their talk about the Keyblades was not off the point.  In his hands were the Twins, as Seilem called them.  One was Dark, the other, Light.  Besides these two, there were two more.  He knew of the Kingdom Key, Sora's Keyblade, but the other Keyblade, the one of the Heart, did not ring any bells.  Unless they were talking about King Mickey's Keyblade, but it had disappeared after Mickey used it to seal the Doors._

_Riku narrowed his eyes.  He knew now, though unwanted memories came as he recalled that Keyblade._

The Keyblade that unlocked people's hearts.__

_He did not know what had happened to that Keyblade after he fought Sora in the Bastion.  It might have been destroyed.  Either that or it had found someone else to wield it.  The Heartless let out low hisses and their bodies arched up as one.  Riku stood battle-ready, bracing himself for the onslaught of attacks.  A torrent of Holy spells fell upon the shades as they made their way towards the Keyblade Master and they disappeared in several bursts of black smoke.  Riku blinked a couple of times before his eyes focused on Seilem.  He gave the seer a light smirk._

Gee, I guess you're worried that I'll overexert myself fighting in my dreams.__

I found Kairi and Sora.__

_Riku's eyes widened and he started forward._

Where are they?__

_Seilem turned and headed down the hallway.  Riku followed and the two came upon the small, hidden room in one of the high towers – where Seilem had left the two younger teens.  When they entered the room, Kairi and Sora were no where to be seen.  The seer narrowed her eyes.  Where could they have gone?  Riku gave the black-haired girl an irritated look._

Well, they're not here…__

_Seilem looked down._

They left this place.

Aren't we gifted at pointing out the obvious…

It was not intentional.

O-kay, so what?__

_The seer took hold of Riku's hand and closed her eyes.  The castle disappeared, fading into a white mist.  Darkness surrounded the two and Riku clutched the seer's hand tighter.  Kairi's worried voice came to the boy's ears._

Sora!  Sora, where are you?!__

_Riku looked about, but saw no one in the darkness.  He called out to Kairi often, and the girl would respond, but could not find him.  Finally, Seilem opened her eyes and the darkness lifted, revealing Destiny Islands._

Riku!__

_The Keyblade Master turned at the voice and found Kairi running towards him._

What's wrong, Kairi?  Where's Sora?

I don't know.  One minute we're in this small room together, the next, I'm here and Sora's…

He's here.__

_The two looked at Seilem.  The seer studied the surroundings for a moment before walking off.  Kairi and Riku followed after the silent girl as she made her way towards the Secret Place.  The two teens exchanged worried looks before entering the small cave.  It seemed to take forever to reach the heart of the tiny cavern and when they finally reached it, they saw their missing friend standing in front of the mysterious wooden door.  Riku would have gone up to the younger teen and knocked his block off, but something about Sora did not feel right._

Sora?__

_Riku moved towards his best friend, but Sora remained still.  Riku's eyes moved from Sora to the wooden door.  It glowed with the same eerie blue energy that he had seen on that night when Destiny Islands was taken by the darkness – when the three of them were separated from each other and thrown into the raging waves of fate.  The teen gave the door a wary look.  Why was the door activating?_

_He was in arm's reach of his friend when the door began to radiate with the dark blue energy.  Tendrils of black burst out from the wood, causing Riku to fall back.  Kairi and Seilem ran up to him and pulled him away as the black tentacles slithered through the air like wriggling snakes.  They wrapped around Sora, lifting the boy up, and pulled him into the doorway.  The three gave frightened looks as Sora disappeared behind the door.  Bright light flooded the cavern and the group looked away.  When it cleared, the door was back to normal.  Kairi stood and headed for the door.  She placed her hands on the wooden surface._

Sora?__

_She hoped that the door would open for her and she would be able to see Sora, but nothing happened.  Her hands curled and she banged against the door, calling for Sora.  Riku came up to her as she slid down to her knees, her fists still pushing against the door.  He knelt beside her, but she did not look up._

Riku?

Yeah?

I know this is just a dream, and I … I'd like to think of it that way, but I can't.  Dreams like this … they're always telling us something, you know?__

_Kairi looked up, showing the full extent of her worry.  Riku could not blame her though; it had been three years since she had seen Sora.  She waited night and day for his return, keeping him to his promise and like hell would she let him break it.  Kairi stood and stared at the wooden door; her fists clenched at her sides._

I don't want to lose him, Riku.__

_Riku sighed and placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder._

Me neither.__

_The Maiden of Pure Heart nodded, giving Riku a determined look._

I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I'm going to find Sora!

What?!  You can't!  The worlds are separated on the other side of the door; you won't be able to find your way here.

Who made it final that Sora's in Kingdom Hearts, Riku?__

_Riku paused, then shook his head._

Donald and Goofy are in Kingdom Hearts.  If they made it, then Sora did, too.

_Kairi looked away, back towards the wooden door.  She gritted her teeth and dug her nails into her palms._

I'll find a way!  I know I can!

~~~*~~~

The end!  Well, of the chapter … ehe.  Yeah, that was not a long one and after two months I should at least have written two or three… ~_~  Go me.  Oh well, second quarter's almost finished and I'll have a week to mess around.  I should get two or three more chapters down during that break.  Wish me luck! =)


	5. Pieces

KINGDOM HEARTS:  DARK AND LIGHT

A Fan Fiction by:  sore wa himitsu desu

~~~*~~~

I saw the Another Side, Another Story [deep dive] trailer … SWEEEEEEEEEEET.  =D

~~~*~~~

DISCLAIMER:  This thing's not as sweet … bleh.

~~~*~~~

CHAPTER 04:  PIECES

Grandmother Willow hissed and whipped her branches about as the cloaked figure stepped out from a black portal and onto the large stump in front of the tree.  He did not feel threatened by the tree's antagonism, and his eyes, hardened and absent of light, gazed out from the shadowed depths of the charcoal black hood.  The Heartless paid no mind to the newcomer and scurried about the base of the ancient tree, dodging the attacks of her snake-like branches.  They seemed to play with the tree as they leapt in and out of the tree's attacking range.  The cloaked figure gave the shadows a disgusted glare.

"Why did you guys bother with her?"

As one, the Heartless ceased their playing and diverted their attention to the shrouded figure.  They swayed like small trees in the wind and their voices echoed each other as they spoke in their usual listless chatter.__

_Light Guardian…_

_                                    …dear…_

_Lost…_

_            Guardian … dear…_

_Lost dear…_

The figure stared back at the suffering tree, and a Keyblade appeared from beneath his cloak.  Black metal glowed with a dark blue light as the wielder lifted it to level with the tree's heart.  Dark energy shot out and pierced the bark of the ancient tree.  She screamed and whipped her branches towards the Keyblade wielder.  A barrier stopped the attacks short and the figure gave the tree a dark glare, ignoring her shrieks.  They lowered to a moaning wail as the Keyblade dug deeper into the darkness that had become Grandmother Willow's heart.  Moments passed and the tree fell silent.  Once more, it went through a metamorphosis as the black aura from the Keyblade worked through the tree's leaves and roots.  The figure turned to the Heartless.

"Do not fail me … I want the Guardian."__

_Keyblade master?_

_                                    Cursed Keyblades?_

_Keyblades…_

"Lead Riku here and have the tree deal with him."  The figure gave a sardonic smile.  "Play with him like you always do…"

The Heartless watched as a black, misty portal opened and the hooded figure stepped in, disappearing into the darkness.  Their dull eyes fixed on Grandmother Willow, and the ancient tree smirked menacingly at the shades.  Her eyes glowed bright red, accenting the darkened bark, which pulsated with an eerie black-blue miasma.  Large, black roots snaked through the glade, spreading outwards into the forest surrounding the tree spirit.  She gazed at the Heartless through narrowed eyes, and her voice was low and threatening.

"Find the Guardian, little ones."

The Heartless cocked their heads as if pondering the old tree's words.  Their whispery voices filled the glade, repeating Grandmother Willow's words in unison, and the shades scampered off in different directions – some heading south; others north, then east and west.

~~~*~~~__

_Kairi!  Riku!_

"Sora!"  Riku shot up, but grimaced as a great stinging pain came from his back.  Two hands pushed him down gently as a soft voice came.

"Calm down, Riku."

"Sora?"  The youth looked up, his eyes hopeful.  For a brief moment, the cerulean blue eyes of his best friend greeted him.  The image melted away and Seilem looked at the Keyblade Master through tired eyes.  Riku turned away, but the seer reached up and made him look at her.

"Why did you run off like that?"

"Why are you bringing this up now?"  Riku gave the girl an annoyed look.  He did not want to see her – not after seeing his best friend disappear to god knows where.

"He's as stubborn as Sora…"  Goofy came up behind Seilem, his lanky arms crossed over his armored chest.  There was a slight twinkle in the Royal Guardian's dark eyes, but it disappeared before Riku could discern it.

"You overexerted yourself again, Riku."  The youth shot Seilem another irritated look, but the seer smiled.  "You make it a habit, but since we have the added aid from Donald and Goofy, I think it can be overlooked."

Riku was silent.  Seilem did not smile often and whenever she did, it made him uneasy.  It was not because of the scarcity of it.  There was a semblance between Sora and Seilem whenever the seer smiled.  It was a mean thought, but Riku did not want to see Seilem smiling; especially after the dream.  Riku did not want his thoughts lingering on Sora or the dream.  Goofy's words broke Riku's trail of thoughts.

"You work too hard."  Goofy noted.  "Like him…"

So much for not thinking about Sora….

Riku stared up, half annoyed, half puzzled, at the Royal Guardian, but Goofy's face was unreadable.  It was like he wanted to find Sora in Riku, but something stopped him from doing so.  Riku looked away.  He could guess what was stopping Goofy, but he could not blame the dog.  His weakness took away a lot of things.  Despite that, he was given another chance to right wrongs.  Riku knew he could not be Sora, and he did not wish to.  Everyone had their own persona.  

Riku's eyes traveled sideways and fell on his two Keyblades.__

_Light Key…_

"The Heartless were talking about Sora…."  Riku seemed nonchalant and Goofy and Seilem gave him an odd look.__

_See him…_

_                        See?_

_Light Key…_

"The Light Key…."  Riku narrowed his eyes as a hand gripped at the blanket covering him.

"Riku?"

"I want to be alone."  Images of the dream flashed through Riku's mind, unwanted and unbidden.  He laid back down, pulling the blanket over him.  He felt Seilem and Goofy's gazes upon him, but he ignored them, and stared at the darkened wall before him.  Moments passed by before Seilem and Goofy finally left.  Riku heaved a sigh and closed his eyes.  He saw nothing – only black.__

_Riku!_

Riku's eyes snapped open, but he did not get up.  Was that Sora?  His voice was faint, but there was a hint of panic in it.  Riku closed his eyes again, but sleep had washed away from his body.  It was frustrating – he wanted to know if his friend was all right.

'No, stupid, of course he's not all right!'

Riku pushed up slowly.  His back was sore, but he had had injuries worse than this.  It was nothing a few more Cure spells could not fix.  As the soothing magic of the spells worked at his injuries, Riku changed into his clothes.  Sure, he was up and about, but that did not mean he was up for talking with Seilem or the others.  If anything, he wanted to avoid the seer.  He did not want to be reminded of Sora … at least for now.  Riku took his Keyblades and summoned them away.  He walked out of the hut he was in, and carefully avoiding any contact with the locals or his companions, headed for wherever he could have some time to think – alone.  His small trek led him to a riverbank and there, he settled down, staring at the rushing waters.

~*~

Pocahontas sat at the river's edge with Meeko at her side.  The small raccoon busied himself with his reflection in the flowing waters.  He chattered happily as he reached down from time to time to touch his "twin."  The Indian Maiden smiled at this, but it was not enough to ease the anxiety growing in her mind.

She was wary about the Shadows ever since they began to roam the forest.  Now that they had done something to Grandmother Willow, her worries increased.  She was also concerned about the silver-haired boy she had found at the glade.  He was injured gravely while trying to protect her.

Pocahontas let out a sigh.  If she had not jumped to conclusions and suspected him, he would not have gotten hurt.  Despite that, she could not help remembering what he had said to her while they fled the glade.__

_You're the Guardian?!_

Her dark eyes narrowed in confusion.  Why had the boy said that?

A low buzzing came and a flash of bright teal-green passed the maiden's vision.  Pocahontas held out her hand and a little hummingbird hovered near her outstretched finger.  The little bird seemed curious at his human friend's distress.

"I am fine, Flit."  Pocahontas smiled.  "Did you see Grandmother Willow?"

Flit buzzed about in an awkward manner – the Shadows must have hurt Grandmother Willow.  Pocahontas' smile wavered and her shoulders slumped.  Was there any hope for stopping the Shadows?  She did not know, but perhaps the mysterious youth could help.  When they were fleeing the glade, the boy had warded off the Shadows with his weapons.  She could ask the boy if he could help Grandmother Willow and stop the Shadows…

"Pocahontas?"  The Indian maiden looked up and found her childhood friend, Nakoma, walking up to her.  The girl was short and svelte, but held a strong presence with her tomboyish features and piercing dark eyes.  Her stride was proud and purposeful as she approached Pocahontas.  Pocahontas noticed the worried look on her friend's face and knew what was coming.  Nakoma regarded her best friend with an accusatory glare.  "You went out again, did you?  Even with all those Shadows, you still wander the forest!"

"Nakoma…"  Pocahontas held up a hand, trying to explain, but Nakoma shook her head.

"Pocahontas, it's dangerous!  Your father was worried!_  I _was worried!  What if you ran into the Shadows?  What would you do?"

"Well, I didn't … it's not like…"  Pocahontas could not argue.  Nakoma was right, and if that silver-haired boy was not there to help her, the Shadows would have killed her.  She did not know why she kept on with her daily visits to Grandmother Willow, but it always helped her; especially with the dreams she started seeing every night since the arrival of the Shadows.  Grandmother Willow knew that those dreams carried an ominous meaning.__

Nakoma noticed Pocahontas' troubled look and sighed.  "I'm sorry … I didn't mean to shout at you."

"It's all right.  You were concerned and I was foolish to have placed myself in danger."  Pocahontas placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled.  "You're my best friend … you have every right to be angry with me."

"Just don't wander off alone again.  I don't want to lose anymore loved ones … okay?"  Nakoma's eyes shone with tears, but she held them back.  All Pocahontas could do was offer her friend condolences, but it did not change the fact that Nakoma's father and brother were dead.  They had gone hunting one day, and were attacked by the Shadows.  Only one managed to live long enough to tell the tale.  That was when the villagers first became fully aware of the Shadows in the forest.

Pocahontas nodded.

"I won't…"

~~~*~~~

Cloud stood near the large bedroom window, which overlooked the courtyard he and Leon fought the new Heartless in.  His mind lingered on the battle.  The Heartless kept repeating the word "Guardian."  

Why were the Heartless calling Leon a Guardian?  What was a Guardian?__

"Light … Guardian…"  Mako-blue eyes grew distant.  The fight played in a loop as another pondering thought came:  why did the Heartless stray from taking his heart?  Every time he saw the battle in his mind, he kept seeing the Heartless swarm around him, clawing at his body.  It was a perfect opportunity, but the Heartless did not take it.  Cloud reached up and rubbed against the bandages that covered most of his torso unconsciously.  The Heartless had changed, not only because they were stronger – they had grown out of their primal hunger for other people's hearts.  They seemed more methodical and organized.  It was like they wanted him out of the way before moving in for the prize.

"Are you all right, Cloud?"  The blond snapped out of his thoughts, turning towards the sound of Aerith's voice.  The Cetra gave a concerned look before resting a slender-fingered hand upon the ex-SOLDIER's shoulder.  Cloud grasped the small limb within his own and turned back towards the window.  Aerith followed his gaze and her eyes saddened.  "Leon's gone."

"Yeah…"

"I hope you don't blame yourself."

"I don't … it's just…" Cloud shook his head.  "The Heartless took Leon for a reason … because he's a Light Guardian."

"Light Guardian?"  Aerith's voice held question to it.

"I don't know what that means … but the Heartless were bent on capturing the Light Guardian."  Cloud narrowed his eyes.  "They didn't take my heart or continue attacking the Bastion."

"Which is good…"  Cloud looked down and met the verdant green eyes of the Ancient.  She smiled up at him.  "I don't want to lose you or my home again."

Aerith was relieved, but like Cloud, could not help wondering why the Heartless ignored attacking the castle and seeking out hearts.  How had these evolved Heartless overcome their hunger for people's hearts?  What plans did they have?  She hoped Leon was all right –  wherever he was.  What would the castle do now that their leader was gone?

Aerith leaned against Cloud, her eyes staring out to the courtyard.

"What do we do now?"

~*~

Yuffie retreated to the library after her talk with Aerith and Cloud.  She found Cid lounging in a large chair and decided to impart onto the engineer the situation at hand.  Cid took in the news calmly, adjusting the piece of straw in his mouth every now and then.  It annoyed the young ninja that the blond captain seemed nonchalant about the situation.  After she finished with her story, she paced about the area, thinking up reasons and plans:  Why had the Heartless taken Leon?  How would they go about saving him?  Could they save him?

Cid crossed his arms, and his face contorted into an irate countenance.  His azure gaze took in the pacing form of Yuffie and his frown deepened.

"Do you mind?!  It's annoying when you do that, kid."

"Ugh!  I'm NOT a kid, you big geezer!"  Yuffie huffed and stomped towards the engineer.  "Leon is gone!"

"Yeah, we covered that much already … so what?"

"How can you say that?!  What if those Heartless come back?!  Without Leon we…"

Cid interrupted the ninja.  "We'll fight and hold out.  Leon or no, we're not letting those damn shades claim our home again!"

Yuffie jumped back at the exclamation and blinked.  She blurted out things without thinking – typical.  She smirked, rubbing the back of her neck.  She knew Cid cared, but the old guy could at least be more open about it.  She blew at her bangs.  What was it with guys and feelings?

"Do you think we can find him?"  Yuffie asked, her voice hopeful.  Cid gave the girl a deadpan stare then shrugged.

"Sure … if you can find a needle in a haystack…"

~*~__

I'll be here…

                                    Why…?__

            I'll be 'waiting' … here…

For what?__

_Squall…_

I'll be waiting … for you … so….

            If you could come…

You'll find me.__

I promise.__

_I'm here, Squall._

~~~*~~~

Seilem and Goofy sat with Chief Powhatten in one of the larger lodges in the village.  He was a strong man – a veteran warrior and prime model for the young braves of the village.  Yet, the man had a soft aura about him, as his deep brown eyes gazed upon the two visitors.  He was curious about where Seilem and the others came from and the seer told the chief everything:  about Kingdom Hearts, the Keyblades, the Key to the Light, and most importantly, about the Heartless.  Powhatten wanted to know how and why the Shadows were coming to the forests.  Seilem explained that the Heartless were seeking out the Guardian of this realm, and what was hard for Powhatten to accept was that the Guardian was his daughter.

"I cannot believe it … why my daughter?"  Powhatten shook his head.

"We will protect her, Chief.  Whatever the Heartless are up to, we will not let them succeed."  Goofy's voice seemed cold and nonchalant, but the underlying care was apparent.  Powhatten smiled and nodded.

"I thank you, Warrior Goofy, and you, Seer Seilem.  If there is anything I can do to help, please, do not hesitate to ask.  I have many warriors that will lend aid."

~*~__

_I know this is just a dream, and I … I'd like to think of it that way, but I can't.  Dreams like this … they're always telling us something, you know?_

Riku narrowed his eyes.  What was that dream telling them?  Was Sora already in danger?  He did not want to think it so, but whatever came out of that door in the Secret Place looked like something from the Dark.  

Had the Heartless found him?  It was a possibility…

He did not like the fact that the Heartless had found their way into the dreams he and Kairi – and possibly, Sora – had.  That could also be a sign.  Riku growled.  Everything was pointing in the wrong way.  He did not want to have these hopeless thoughts, but everything was shaded around him – he had no clue what was going on with Sora, or where the boy could be.  He did not want to be stuck looking for Sora, but he could not leave his friend be.  If it took him another three or five years to find that damn boy then so be it.  It was all for a good cause.  If Sora opened the door to the light, Kingdom Hearts would be filled with light and the Heartless would go away.

Riku would not give up anyway.  He and Sora had grown up together.  The spunky, brown-haired kid was like a little brother (albeit a stubborn and obnoxious one, but that was what most younger siblings tend to be).  Nothing would veer Riku from his search.

Riku sighed.  Everything boiled down to Sora.  No matter how hard he tried not to think about his best friend, all his thoughts wound up back to the elusive Key to the Light.  If Sora would have opened his mouth earlier about any troubles, then Riku would not be worrying so much.  Even if Sora told him, he would still worry, but at least he would have an idea on what was wrong.  Or at least, he hoped he did, but that was not the case.  Riku had no clue what was going on with Sora, and now that he got sucked into a door that led to god knows where, Riku was not sure if he could find out.

"Damn it, Sora … why do you have to be so stubborn!"

"Who is Sora?"

Riku jumped and turned.  He took in the dark hair and eyes of the young Indian maiden, and immediately recognized her.  She was the one he had met at the glade.

"You're … Pocahontas, right?"

The maiden nodded and sat beside the Keyblade Master, gazing at the running waters of the river.  Riku did as well and the two sat in silence.

"Riku … correct?"  Riku nodded and looked up.  Pocahontas held a concerned and guilty look.  "I want to apologize for earlier, you surprised me and…"

"It's nothing.  I'm a stranger to your world, so it's not a surprise that you'd be suspicious of me."

"I know, but…"

"Don't worry about it … I've had injuries far worse than this."  Pocahontas' eyes widened at what he said and Riku smiled.  "Being a Keyblade Master, I get into quite a lot of fights."

"Keyblade?"  Pocahontas gave a thoughtful look then straightened.  "Oh, those weapons you used against the Shadows?"

"Yeah … they're generally the most effective against the Heartless."

"Why did they come here?"  Pocahontas frowned.  "They cause much trouble…"

"That's what they usually do, but they're here because they want you."  The Indian maiden gave the silver-haired youth a worried look.  Riku continued.  "You're a Guardian – a Light Guardian, to be exact – and apparently, the Heartless are going about gathering these Guardians."

"Why?"  Pocahontas shifted nervously.  The fact that the Shadows were after her was not comforting.  She could be putting her people in danger and she did not like that.  She did not want to see her father or Nakoma hurt.  Riku noticed her distress and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Hey, don't worry … we'll do what we can to protect you and the others."

"Thank you."  Pocahontas smiled and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.  "You have a strong heart, Riku.  Never ignore it, listen to what it says … it will never lead you astray."

Riku stared at the Indian maiden silently.  He was puzzled by her statement.  A strong heart – him?  Sora kept pushing that fact on him as well, but the guilt was still there.  He was the one who gave into the darkness all so easily.  __

_…but you conquered over that darkness and accepted the light again._

_Quit that, Sora … it's bull…_

_Riku … sometimes you can be such a negative bum._

_Whatever._

Riku closed his eyes and sighed.

'Where are you, Sora?'

Unbeknownst by the Keyblade Master, several dull gold eyes watched his every move from across the riverbank.  Excited whispers echoed throughout the woods and more Heartless gathered and spread, surrounding the village.  More murmurs ran through the ranks of the shades as they debated about what to do with the Keyblade wielder.  He was a large threat, but their Master said to let the old tree take care of the Keyblade wielder.

The Heartless studied the silver-haired youth and they remembered…__

_…dear…_

_                        …lost…_

_            Dear._

_Light … Key._

If the Heartless had mouths, they would have smiled menacingly.  

~~~*~~~

I apologize for such a long wait and for posting only one chapter after all that time (guh!).  I guess you guys can expect the next installment in a month or so, being that I'm making that a habitual posting schedule.  ~_~  I just don't have the time to whip out a chapter every week or so … I'll do that when I'm inspired, but with all the projects going on and whatnot, I just get veered away from my muses.  E-he.

Reviews are always awesome, so review away~ =^.^=


End file.
